


Fix Me; Fix Who?

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: They won. Somehow they won. Like most victories, it took a second to sink in. Ibara had been beaten. The science Senku poured his heart into won against their enemy once again. Senku sat on the cliff, breathing heavily for a few minutes, absorbing it. All of their efforts weren’t for naught, and while it was their toughest battle yet, they managed to scrape through okay.It should’ve been easy.For the Prompt:Prompt: After the Treasure island battle, Senku is depetrifying his friends left & right but when it's time to bring back Gen they find his statue broken. It makes Senku angry but he shrugs it off since they can just put Gen back together until he realizes that a chunk of the statue is missing. Cue a near panic attack at the thought of Senku losing someone else he cares about that he tries to play off but Taiju/Yuzu see past it and reassure him. After bringing Gen back Senku is extra clingy ;w;
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 344





	Fix Me; Fix Who?

They won. Somehow they won. 

Like most victories, it took a second to sink in. Ibara had been beaten. The science Senku poured his heart into won against their enemy once again. Senku sat on the cliff, breathing heavily for a few minutes, absorbing it. All of their efforts weren’t for naught, and while it was their toughest battle yet, they managed to scrape through okay. 

_It should’ve been easy._

Finally, Senku sat up, wincing at his already sore muscles and the wound in his shoulder. His clothes’ fabric had melded to the wounds, effectively sealing the blood for the time being until he could bandage it. For now, he had far more important things to do. 

It’s a struggle hiking back up the hill, and it takes longer than Senku is comfortable with, but he manages to make it to the first set of statues. 

Chrome.

Amaryllis.

Taiju.

Francois.

Ryusui.

Kaseki.

… And Gen.

“Senku!” Kaseki’s voice rang through the ship as loud footsteps came running to them. He and the others were trying to fix the ship’s command center that Ibara had his men destroy when Kaseki burst into the room, panting despite being quite energetic for his age. “Senku…”

“What happened?” Senku put down the materials in his hand as Kaseki pointed towards the area with the rest of their teammates’ statues. The crafter had gone up there earlier in the day to revive his favored assistant to help rebuild the Perseus. Judging by Gen’s absence and Kaseki’s panic, something had gone wrong. 

_Of course, because nothing can ever work perfectly._

Kaseki straightened, still obviously stressed with a wild look in his eye Senku could recognize as parental worry. “Gen’s statue... is in pieces!” 

That’s… not what Senku was expecting to hear. 

He hadn’t gone down the line that everyone had formed, so he hadn’t seen what possible destruction there was. A terrible oversight now that Senku was thinking about it. Dropping everything, they all ran up, following Kaseki as he led the way and explained. 

There had been a single gap in the otherwise perfect line. Upon closer inspection, pieces of familiar rocks were scattered on the ground where the gap was, and Gen’s face was the only one missing. Kaseki had run straight back to Senku after that. 

Sure enough, true to Kaseki’s word, the scene was exactly as described. One single gap, pieces of a statue scattered everywhere, and no Gen. Senku stopped just before the first larger piece, signaling the others to tread lightly as he analyzed and sorted what he could. 

Even Senku had to admit; the situation wasn’t exactly good. While the majority of the pieces were all larger and easier to find, some pieces were smaller than his pinky, which could become a hassle. Not to mention the scattering distance. If even one piece from an important limb was lost, Gen could be crippled for the rest of his life, nevermind the scar it’d leave. It was then that Senku noticed the indents in the ground. Little circles in a pattern that ranged from far apart to closer together. Footprints, Senku realized from Ibara’s weird shoes. Ibara must’ve run through the area to get to Senku and toppled Gen in the process…Senku thought, feeling that familiar rush of anger that had become common in the past weeks. He tried not to dwell on it. At least the pieces seemed intact enough not to fall apart for the time being. But they needed an expert to put the pieces back together. 

Senku nodded as he turned back to the others, still worried and hovering as they waited for Senku to finish. “It’s fine. We’ll revive Yuzuriha and get her to fix him up. We’ll have our annoying mentalist back in no time.” 

The others visibly deflated, sighing in relief and going back to the usual selves as Taiju ran through the field, searching for Yuzuriha. Senku followed, eager to let her know of the situation as soon as possible. Despite the rising anxiety, Senku kept calm. Yuzuriha had tons of experience putting statues back together; she could fix Gen no problem. 

At least, that’s the thought that Senku held onto, anything to distract from the urge of ‘accidentally’ letting Ibara’s statue fall off a damn cliff.

——————

Of course, the problems really hit a few hours later. The anger in Senku’s chest had only been growing, steadily releasing from his body as annoyance the longer he and Yuzuriha worked to put Gen back together. It had taken the whole afternoon. While there were a lot of bigger pieces, the majority of smaller pieces outweighed them and soon turned their efforts into a scavenger hunt to find them all.

During that time, Senku had gone from only thinking about it to actually coming up with a plan to push Ibara off a cliff and claim it as an accident. Logically, it was a stupid plan, especially with his promise to Ukyo that no one got killed in their conflicts, but it was hard to listen as more and more of Gen’s body was glued back together. Forget toppling over in a hurry; it looked more like Ibara had taken a club and smashed through Gen deliberately to get him out of the way. Even the thought alone made Senku’s toes curl in anger. That is until Yuzuriha speaks up. 

“Senku, I’m missing a piece.” Her voice is soft, but in it, you can hear a creeping amount of horror as the situation settles. True enough, there’s a gap going from the middle of Gen’s forehead to the back of his head, just a few sizes smaller than his hand but a crucial part all the same. The gap dug in deep, and Senku couldn’t concentrate past the odd lump in his throat to calculate the exact measurements. He knew it was enough, though. Part of Gen’s brain was missing.

_Of course, it had to be a piece from his head!_ Senku thought bitterly as he traced the shape with his finger, resolutely trying his hardest not to look at Gen’s frozen face.

If they revived him without it, he’d most certainly be crippled or worse, brain dead. Inside that missing piece were fibers and cells and nerves that needed to be connected to the others to be able to work properly. And they couldn’t find it. 

Eons or what felt like it, they searched and searched. But nothing was found, a whole 15-meter radius was blocked off, every stone picked up and tossed away. Nothing matched, nothing fit. The piece was gone, most likely shattered into dust upon impact. The realization creates an icy chill deep in the pit of Senku’s stomach. He doesn’t even realize he’s gotten up and walked all the way to the village area and into a random empty house until his knees hit the matted ground. Something is trying to claw out of Senku’s throat, and he can’t tell if it’s sobbing or vomit. The world turns hazy and cloudy, familiar to that of oxygen deprivation, which shouldn’t be right because Senku was breathing, right? It’s hard to tell with the overpowering thoughts rushing in his head faster than Japan’s old bullet train. 

_They can’t fix him. He’ll never see him again._

_“Senku-chan!” Gen’s familiar voice echoed in his head._

_Senku had fondly shaken his head at the interruption before turning towards Gen. “What’s up, mentalist?”_

_Gen smiled, leaning against the control table on the ship. “Nothing, just wanted to ask; what do you think the treasure island will be like?”_

_“It’ll be an island with plentiful resources.” Senk shrugged, getting a light hit to his arm as Gen laughed._

_“No! I mean, what do you think it’ll be like? This is the island where your father lived.”_

_“It won’t be different than any other island just because Byakuya shacked up there.” Senku said, feeling the familiar upwards curl of his lips as Gen pouted at his answer._

_“Ah, you’re impossible.” Gen had laminated, making Senku laugh._

_“Perhaps.”_

The memory fades with both of their laughter, laughter that turns to desperate hushed sobs as they echo through the hut and back into Senku’s ears. He can’t think past the dawning horror. 

No more pointless conversations.

No more banter or stupid laughs. 

No more observatory star charting.

No knowing looks or wide smiles.

No sharing bedrolls when it’s cold.

No card games or tricks with flowers.

No Gen.

No- 

“Senku!” Taiju’s voice booms through the whole village, snapping Senku out of his thoughts. Hurriedly, he wipes at his face and calms himself before they find him. A pounding at the door alerts him to it. “Senku, are you in there?” 

As normally as he can, Senku answers back. “What do you want, big oaf?” He yells at the door, wincing at the first crack in his voice. 

Another more timid knock hits the door as Yuzuriha’s voice takes over. “Senku, it’s Yuzuriha, it’s going to be okay. Can you let us in?”

“N-no, I’m just-” Senku ran up to the door, hurriedly pressing against it to prevent any enterings. “Doing something important!” 

“We’re here, Senku, just the two of us!” Taiju assured. That was what Senku was worried about. He didn’t want his two best friends since childhood to see him like he was now. He wasn’t supposed to worry or be unsure. 

“Please, when you’re ready, at least, can we talk?” Yuzuriha said, gently, softly, always like her to be the kind one in every situation. 

Senku shook his head. He was too tired to fight them. “Fine, just- just give me a few minutes.”

“As much time as you need.” Yuzuriha said. Senku could practically feel both of their smiles radiating through the door. He spent his few minutes carefully, getting his breathing back under control, making sure his heartbeat was back to a more normal rate, and doing his best to erase any evidence left that would reveal what had transpired. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything about the slight swelling or the redness in his eyes. Senku could blame it on stress he decided as he opened the door, greeted with the worried yet relieved faces of his friends. 

“That was stupid.” Senku grumbled, turning his gaze away from their pleading ones. “And irrational.”

The hard tap to his chest from Yuzuriha was not the response he was expecting. “Absolutely not. You’re worried, you can’t hide that from us.” She said as her fierce determination set into her features. “We’ll figure it out together. You aren’t alone, Senku, you never truly were.” 

“We’re here for you, Senku!” Taiju proclaimed, gathering them all in his arms and hugging them tightly. 

“Agh let go!” Senku groaned under the crushing weight. Despite despising the affection attack, Senku felt warmer inside, a fact he’d keep to himself as Taiju managed to squeeze even harder. 

“Nope!” He laughed, as the two in his arms gave up struggling and let him have his way. It was there they stayed for a good moment as Senku felt lighter and lighter than he had in days.

——————

He ends up taking a nap in the random house. After Taiju had basically squeezed the life out of him and Yuzuriha, he’d been led back into the house to talk with her while Taiju went to the ship for a few minutes, returning with an armful of blankets. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, though he’s not that surprised he did, given the absolute stress of the last few days.

Senku does remember waking up alone, though. According to the setting sun, he’d been asleep for a good few hours. He sits up, pushing away the blankets and letting himself stretch, briefly checking his wound in the process. He’s in the middle of re-bandaging when Taiju bursts open the door. 

“Senku!” He yelled in excitement just as Yuzuriha ran up beside him, breathing heavily. 

She looked like she was about to cry. “We- we did it!” 

He doesn’t stay to listen to the rest before he’s taking off. The hill is steep, and Senku’s stamina can’t match it, but he keeps going anyway while Taiju jogs beside him and Yuzuriha behind them both. The wound in his shoulder aches from the exertion by the time he skids to a stop, but the feeling is overshadowed by the shock lighting through him. Gen’s statue… is complete. The hole in his skull is gone. 

“How’d you-” Senku started but couldn’t finish as slowly walked up to Gen, letting himself feel the sheer relief, not bothering to hide it. 

“We found the piece.” Yuzuriha happily sighed, procuring the de-petrification liquid from a tree stump, handing it over to Senku. “Everything’s ready.” She smiled. Senku smiled back, nodding more in thanks then from being handed the honors. 

“Let’s get Gen back!” Taiju cheered as he and Yuzuriha stepped back. Senku took a deep breath and poured it on top of the statue. 

The familiar cracking sounds grate on Senku’s nerves, all firing rapidly in nervous excitement. When the stone falls away, the body inside is finally revealed, falling forward and into Senku’s arms. For a split second, all Senku can feel is panic as he shifts the added weight on top of him, thinking it had all been for naught. That with their crazy plan, he’d actually managed to lose Gen when a gasp and small giggles permeated the air, making Senku freeze. 

“Ahh, how asty-nay!” Gen whined, looking up at Senku from his position, immediately noticing the tense atmosphere. “What? Did I miss something?”

Senku laughed.

——————

“Umm, Senku-chan, not that I mind this new side to you, but…” Gen shifted restlessly under the weight of Senku’s upper body draped over his back, and the chair he was sat on.

“Huh, what?” Senku asked, immediately moving to accommodate the new position Gen had entered, feeling Gen twitch under him. 

“It’s just- you haven’t left my side since you broke me free.”

Senku shook his head. “You’re being ridiculous, mentalist.” 

“Oh really? So when I went to use the facilities earlier, you were…?” Gen raised his eyebrows as he asked, forcing Senku to move off him so he could look at him. Still, Senku kept his arm wrapped around Gen’s neck anyway. 

“Making sure the boat’s facilities still ran properly.” Senku shrugged. 

“Sure, sure.” Gen giggled, and wasn’t that a sound Senku missed as he nuzzled further into Gen’s space again. “So nothing happened besides the injury you got and our victory.”

“Yes.” Senku mumbled from where his face was tucked into Gen’s neck. 

“You know what I don’t believe-” Gen started before Taiju suddenly appeared, slapping his shoulder fondly, and cutting off his next word. The gesture also jostled Senku, which made him grumble in annoyance as he had to re-slot back into his position. 

“Gen!” Taiju happily greeted him. “Glad to be out of stone, are you?”

Gen smiled warmly. “Of course! It’s definitely a relief.”

“Yeah, even more of a relief to Senku, I’ve never seen him panic that hard at the sight of you.” Taiju laughed, making Senku jerk up and glare at Taiju, who at least had the sense to start running. 

“Why you-” Senku growled as he vaulted off Gen for the first time in hours. “Come back here, big oaf!” He yelled as he chased him down the hall, Gen dutifully following after him. 

“Heyyy! Did something happen to me while I was in stone?!” Gen yelled as the three-man chase ran through the ship. “Don’t ignore me!” Gen whined, despite the wide smile and laughter that threatened to bubble out of his chest. “Senku-chan!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, am back! I had to re-read the treasure arc ending just to remember what order Senku de-petrified everyone and boy do I recommend re-reading the manga! Thank you to dissimul4te on Tumblr for the request! I hope it's alright and thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Next fic will be posted on **9/17/2020** So stay tuned!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
